Ashes and Fire
by ShadowsWillTakeTheWorld
Summary: Dragonfly is born into EndClan, a group of rouges who live by no rules. She is brought up into blood, death, and tragedy, which is the only life she has ever known. She has always thought her life was one of a clan cat. That changes when she meets a real clan cat, and she discovers that there is another way to live other than the bloody path of EndClan. (full Summary on profile)
1. Chapter 1

Proulouge

The starry night sky shone down upon the clan. But this clan was not a clan of noble hearts; no this was a clan of monsters. They lived in blood, stepped in it every way they turned, but this was how they liked it. Once they used to be a good clan, but no more. Now let's see…this story does not begin with the fairytale words once-upon-a-time. This story does not have a happily ever after.

The tom's cold eyes swept across camp, not taking it in at all. He could hear the screams and cries coming from the nursery, but he didn't care, nor did he bother to send any help. The clan had long since exiled their medicine cats.

"Freeze," the tom didn't react to the sound of his name. He wasn't always named Freeze; but his leader had told him 'Leaf' was not a proper name for a cat in EndClan.

"Freeze!" this time the name was an order. Freeze looked up at his leader, Roan. Roan lifted his paw, and a flash of stinging pain seared across Freeze's face. "When I call you, you answer." Roan spat.

"Yes." Freeze said, trying hard to keep his reply steady and not sarcastic. Roan narrowed his amber eyes.

"The kits have been born." Roan said. Freeze twitched. They were _his._ Why did Roan say 'the kits' in stead of 'your kits'? "Two dead, two living."

"May I have a look at them?" Freeze meowed in a monotone.

"You may." Roan gave his permission. Freeze turned smoothly and made his way to the nursery, where his silvery mate was lying. He had never particularly cared for her, nor she him. Roan had ordered them to be together, and there was nothing either of them could do. His blue eyes looked down on the kits. One was suckling hungrily, but the other one was just sitting there. He could tell it was breathing though.

"She's Dragonfly." Comet's voice said. Freeze glanced at her for a fraction of a second. "And the weak one is Blizzard." Freeze flicked his ears. When he looked at Dragonfly, he felt something other than ice within him. Before he had a chance to identify the feeling, Roan entered the den.

"I'm sure you know that you will not play father to these kits." He said. "I will." Freeze had to control the jolt of surprise and anger.

"I thought you said I would raise them." He said, "But you would train them."

"I'm afraid I have changed my mind." Roan said. "I will do both, now." He looked at Freeze. "Is there a _problem _with that?" Freeze didn't answer for a moment.

"No."

"Good." Roan left the den. Comet flicked her tail she really did not care how all of this played out; she did not love her kits and she had never even wanted them in the first place.

Freeze looked at his kits one last time before he left the den as well. He didn't know why, but the urge to protect the kits from Roan surged up in him. He pushed the feeling away and went back, sitting where he had been moments ago, and acted as if none of this had happened. He would ignore the kits and their mother. After all, he wasn't their father. Roan was. She Freeze got back into his icy composure and watched the clan.

**AN: this is my first fan fic, i hope everyone like sit! please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Mumbles and whispers was what Dragonfly awoke to. She listened to the voices but didn't try to make out what they were saying. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them up for the first time. Her vision was fuzzy as she looked around the den. She blinked and got it into focus. She looked up and found herself looking into her mother's amber eyes.

Comet's face was set in dissatisfaction. Dragonfly purred, curling up against her mother but Comet shoved her away. Dragonfly blinked in confusion. Did she do something wrong? She let out a small mew.

"Can you talk or what?" Comet growled.

"I can talk," Dragonfly mewed in a small and unsteady voice. Something tickled her paw and she looked over at her sister. She couldn't remember her name.

"Blizzard!" Comet said. "Wake up. If Dragonfly's awake you should be too." Blizzard twitched, and managed to open one kitten-blue eye. It was dim and cloudy.

"Maybe she's not ready." Dragonfly suggested.

"If she's not ready then we'll _make _her be ready." Comet nudged Blizzard with a paw. Blizzard let out a cough and closed her eyes again, curling into the fetal position. Comet raised a paw to push her again.

"No!" Dragonfly squeaked. "Why cant she sleep?" Comet hissed at her daughter.

"Don't question me." She growled, barring her teeth. Dragonfly shrank back in fear. She poked Blizzard again, and when the tiny she-kit didn't respond Comet picked her up and carried her out of the den. Dragonfly crawled after them to see where they were going, but another cat blocked her way. It was a big ruddy-brown colored tom.

"just where do you think your going?" he asked her.

"T-to see where mommy is taking Blizzard." Dragonfly stammered. The tom showed his teeth in a staged smile.

"Don't you want to stay here with your dear old dad?"

"You're my dad?" Dragonfly mewed confusedly. He nodded, picking her up and carrying her back to her nest. She gasped when his sharp teeth nearly pierced through her fur.

"Roan." Comet had returned. "I think you're frightening our kit." There was a strange emphasis on the words 'our kit'.

"Where's Blizzard?" Dragonfly asked.

Comet turned to her. "I told you before. Don't ask me questions."

"Okay." Dragonfly whispered. She curled into a ball to go back to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Roan hissed at her.

"Going to sleep?" she mewed, opening her eyes.

"You ask my permission before you do anything. No matter what it is." He said.

"C-can I go to sleep?"

"No."

Dragonfly paused for a moment, before slowly uncurling and standing back up. She blinked. She didn't understand what was happening, or what life she had come into. She sighed and looked down.

"What are you huffing about?" Comet hissed.

"Nothing!" Dragonfly's eyes were round.

"Let her alone, Comet." Roan said. "Don't be hard on her yet. She is only a few days old, after all. She hasn't figured out the ropes here yet." He flicked his tail and left the den.

Comet twitched her ears irritably. "You'd better figure them out fast then, little kit." She said. Then she left the den as well, leaving Dragonfly alone.

Dragonfly wanted to go see where they had gone, but she was afraid of getting in trouble again. She stayed where she was. _Am I allowed to sleep now? _She wondered. Her stomach rumbled.

She sighed again, curling up into a little ball to keep warm. Her eyes drooped, and she fought to keep them open. She didn't want to be caught sleeping, just in case she wasn't allowed to. She struggled, but eventually sleepiness overcame her and her eyes slid shut as she fell asleep.


End file.
